If we met in a dream
by SatoFumizuki
Summary: Retelling P4 story with some modifications. Timeline : P3Portable Female Route, P4Golden, P4Arena. Please review, as i will try hard to keep the show go on! Current Pairings : KanjixRise, some will be decided later. Help and suggestion are really appreciated.


A boy with black colored, one handed sword on his hand sighed as he wiped the dripping blood from his left cheek. he stood up to face his opponent, if he could call him that, considering they two had close bond in the past. Now they were standing, facing each other with weapons on their hand. The area around them, an arena of sort, was completely nuked from the destruction magic and Mana Skills impact they had been using. He stared at his former best friend, who was smirking at him. His appearence was not like any normal human. His body was completely black, save for his eyes color which had turned to golden. His nails had turn into claws and his teeth was more like a wolf's teeth.

**"What? feeling tired already? i thought _SHE _gave you lots of her Mana?"  
****  
**"Nope, i was just thinking.."

**"Thinking? about** **what? about your last will? i can give you time to write them down, if you want." **The black figure laughed out loudly.

"No, i was thinking.." He shaked his head slightly ".. About the best way to make you suffer. And i think i know one. No hard feeling, but it will definitely make you suffer" he smiled maliciously, lifting his hand to reach out to a hovering blue card.

**"Eeh~? Trying to bluff, huh? it's not like you at all, NOT AT ALL!" **The figure laughed mockingly, even though it seemed like he was kind of offended by the boy's statement. He charged at the boy as he crushed a red and black card with his slightly wounded hand.

"And they said i have bad anger management issues. Seriously, Chie, your boyfriend is much better than you think." He smiled as a knight-like creature poured him with a combination of green, red, and purple light. He then charged at his enemy with his sword ready to cut the black figure. Their weapons met, as well as the knight creature and a black assasin-like creature. The impact of the clash was enough to make the earth around them crumbled.

"Why do you hate people so much? Heck, let's start with simple question : why do YOU hate ME so much?"

**"HAH! No use in answering those questions when you are going to die!"**

"Usually, the villain tell the hero their reasons of doing bad things before they fight them, so tell me."

**"Are you saying i'm the bad guy here?"**"Aren't you?"

The black figure pulled back from the clash as well as the boy. He spat and gave the boy deadly glare right at the eyes. The boy just calmly glared back with no expression.

**"You bastard, i hate you! i'm gonna kill you!"**

"I love you too, bro. I love you too." The boy chuckled.

===O===

April 11th, 2011

"Passengers, Please stay on your seat until the plane has properly landed."

A voice from the airplane intercom spoke as the plane was slowly landing. The passengers kept sitting calmly, but a certain teenager with headphone had been all worked up since the beginning of the flight. His black eyes couldn't stop staring at the airport and the planes that were lined on the runways. the building.. wait, that one looked like a tower, he thought to himself, was designed in modern style. Even from his seat, he could tell that the airport was really crowded with people going to and coming from international flights or domestic flights. His amazement stopped when the plane had perfectly stopped and was parked near the building he was staring. Quickly he got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack and a travel bag. After stepping down from the airport stair, he looked around and whistled, wind gently blowing through his handsome face.

"Even the airport amaze me. There is no way in a million years that Jakarta will have this kind of airport." he laughed slightly and then proceeded to the inside of the airport. He needed to go to the Customs first before taking train to his new Home. He was so eager to see his new home.

' I've got this feeling, that i will live here till i die ' he chuckled as he walked

===O===

"Name?"

"Um.. El Safri Akasaka." He shifted his position for few times, feeling nervous from the stare the officer gave to him.

"Birth place and date?"

"Jakarta, July 7th 1993."

"Parents name?"

"Kirana Akasaka and Gilang Akasaka."

"Alright. Welcome to Japan. For your information, you have at least stay here for five years before you can apply for a permanent citizenship." the customs officer said as she handed El Safri a paperwork. He took it and nodded firmly.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

The officer smiled, "You speak Japanese fluently for a foreigner."

"Really? maybe I'm just used to it." he smiled before heading to exit.

El safri kept walking to the exit with bright expression and lots of thoughts and plans about settling down in Japan permanently. It would be a hard and long process, but that didn't matter much to him. As long as he could get to live here permanently, he would do anything, anything legal, that is.

Even though he was going to be a permanent citizen in Japan, he needed few requirements in order to apply, so all he can do now was finishing his study and trying to get used to Japan's culture first. After all, culture shock might become really annoying sometimes if you don't know what to do. After walking for a few minutes to the nearest Taxi stop, he halt his step, dropping his bags and lifted his hands up as if he were going to hug an invicible girlfriend.

"OH DEITIES IN ALL JAPAN, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME FROM THIS DAY ONWARD!" He shouted with goofy grin, completely forgot that the taxi stop was pretty crowded with people. He snapped out of his weird behaviour after someone offered him the next taxi, suggesting him to go straight to hospital. He just accepted the offer without saying any words, with shade of pink on his cheek.

"Note to myself : Make sure you pray in the right place.."

===O===

"This place is rather.. peaceful."

El Safri was looking around the station and the area nearby as he walked out from the station. The train station area was literally empty with nothing but trees and few stores, if it really was a store, he couldn't tell since he was not used to the surrounding yet. He noticed he was not the only guy who thought that this place was.. boring, since a silver-haired guy walked out from the station and responded to his comment.

"Well, it IS a small town, after all. What were you expecting, a club?" He smiled as he adjusted things inside his bag.

"Well, i dunno. Maybe i was expecting a town with few stores that are selling souvenirs. and local stuffs" he chuckled, and the stranger followed. Their chuckling was interrupting by someone who called the silver-haired guy. That person was with a small girl that was around six year old behind him. Wait, was she hiding? hiding from what or who?

"Ah, that must be my uncle. I guess i will see you later. And i mean that, because this place is rather small, we might bump into each other soon enough." He smiled as he gripped his bag. El Safri nodded and smiled back.

"Guess so. See ya."

And with that, he left to find a bus stop and a takoyaki stand, if it even existed in the first place.

===O===

When he arrived at the house he had bought last year using almost all the money he got from his parents, he decided that his choice was not that bad. A small two stories house with simple design suit his taste just fine. He then proceeded to get inside and decided to unpack few boxes before going to sleep. The stair to the second floor where his room at was right in front of the main door. He dropped his bags near the counter next to the door and sat down to take off his shoes. He halted when a voice of shattering glass echoed from his pocket. He then straightened his position to produce a black smartphone from his jeans pocket and swiped the screen to unlock it. a pop up box showing a new message from "Auntie"

[hey, are you there already? do you need me to call my friend to check up on you?]

El just smiled at the message. After that devastating event, she always cared about him so much. Well, maybe too much. She was the one who gave him some money to buy this house. She also asked her friend from Tokyo to find a good place for him to stay for few years, before he could apply a permanent citizenship. To be honest, he liked how the way she was spoiling him. But even a lazy, idiot brat like him knew that he should asked her to stop spoiling him and let him do things on his own. Because that was what his parents would tell him, if they were here. He quickly typed a reply before heading to his room.

[No need, auntie. Your lil nephew is going to be a real Man from this day!]

===O===

"Aww, man! I forgot to buy some food for breakfast!" El Safri sighed as he checked his kitchen to find anything to eat. His kitchen was quite spacy, though maybe that was because there were only few furnitures in there, such as refrigerator, a kitchen stove, a microwave, a sink, and a cupboard to keep ingredients and kitchen tools like knives and many others. He sighed loudly and decided to grab some leftovers he brought for the travel with airplane yesterday. It was a sandwich and a can of milk. It wasn't enough but better then nothing, so he quickly ate his breakfast. After few seconds of not really filling breakfast, he checked his uniform and grabbed his school bag. His uniform was a white short sleeves shirt and black pants. A black jacket was thrown on over his shirt. He smiled at the simple yet pretty cool design and darted to the door once he noticed just how freaking late he would be if he didn't go now.


End file.
